sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Liga der Rotschöpfe
frame|In der Baker Street wird die seltsame Anzeige von Dr. Watson begutachtet. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] Die Liga der Rotschöpfe (The Red-Headed League) erschien erstmals im August 1891 im Strand Magazine. Ein Jahr später wurde der Fall in Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes veröffentlicht. Der Fall erschien in Deutschland auch unter den Titeln * Der Bund der Rothaarigen * Der Club der Rothaarigen * Der Klub der Rothaarigen * Die Liga der Rothaarigen * Die Liga der rothaarigen Männer * Die Liga der Rotköpfe ''' * '''Der Verein der Rothaarigen Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: Oktober 1890 :Dies ist durchaus ein Drei-Pfeifen-Problem, und ich bitte Sie, die nächsten fünfzig Minuten nicht mit mir zu sprechen. (Sherlock Holmes) Der Pfandleiher Jabez Wilson hat Probleme damit, seine Miete zu bezahlen. Sein Angestellter Vincent Spaulding, der ihm seit 4 Monaten behilflich ist, zeigt ihm dann eines Morgens eine Anzeige in der Zeitung, in der für eine Halbtagsbeschäftigung rothaarige Männer gesucht werden. Mr.Wilson entschließt sich auf Drängen von Spaulding, bei der Liga der Rotschöpfe, wie sich die Organisation nennt, vorstellig zu werden. Duncan Ross, der Direktor der Londoner Filiale der Liga der Rothaarigen, erzählt Mr. Wilson, dass der Amerikanische Millionär Ezekiah Hopkins, der selbst rothaarig war, die Liga vor vielen Jahren gegründet habe, um die ungerechte Behandlung Rothaariger auf dem Arbeitsmarkt auszugleichen. Dies sei der Grund, warum die Liga rothaarigen Männern leichte Arbeit für ein sehr hohes Gehalt anböte. Mr. Wilson arbeitet daraufhin einige Zeit lang halbtags für die Liga- seine Aufgabe ist es, während der ganzen Arbeitszeit im Büro der Liga anwesend zu sein und die Enzyclopaedia Britannica abzuschreiben. Eines Tages aber ist die Liga ganz plötzlich aus dem Haus Pope's Court 7 verschwunden und niemand kann über sie Auskunft geben. Mr. Wilson entscheidet sich, Sherlock Holmes aufzusuchen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Erwähnte Fälle * Das sehr einfache Problem, das uns Miss Sutherland vorlegte *''Die Sache mit dem Sholto-Mord oder dem Schatz von Agra'' Anmerkungen *Die Annonce der Liga erschien angeblich am 27. April 1890. Zum Zeitpunkt des Falles ist jedoch bereits Herbst (die Auflösung der Liga erfolgt am 09. Oktober), die Annonce kann also unmöglich nur zwei Monate alt sein. Eigentlich müsste sie Ende August im Morning Chronicle erschienen sein. Einige Übersetzer korrigieren diesen Fehler. Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) Die Erzählung erschien u.a. in folgenden Sammelbänden: *''Sherlock Holmes und der verschwundene Bräutigam'' ( / , Heyne Verlag / Ullstein Verlag) *''Das große Sherlock Holmes Buch'' ( , Piper-Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes Geschichten'' ( , Diogenes Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes, London Baker Street 221 B'' ( , Das Neue Berlin, Übersetzung: Alice und Karl Heinz Berger) *''Fünf Fälle des Sherlock Holmes'' ( , Kinderbuchverlag Berlin, Übersetzung: Sabine Thieme und Reinhard Hillich) *''Sherlock Holmes spannende Abenteuer'' ( , Xenos Verlagsgesellschaft mbH, Nacherzählt von Brigitte Jehle) *''Sherlock Holmes Kriminalgeschichten'' ( , DTV, Übersetzung: Angela Uthe-Spencker und Richard Fenzl) *''Sherlock Holmes - Meistererzählungen'' ( , Anaconda-Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes - Die besten Geschichten'' ( , Anaconda-Verlag) Adaptionen Verfilmungen * wurde der Fall im Rahmen der Filmreihe mit Eille Norwood als Sherlock Holmes verfilmt. * wurde der Fall innerhalb einer Serie mit Alan Wheatley als Sherlock Holmes verfilmt. * erfolgte dann eine Verfilmung in der amerikanischen Serie Sherlock Holmes mit Ronald Howard in der Titelrolle. * wurde die Erzählung als 4. Episode im Rahmen der BBC-Serie Sherlock Holmes mit Douglas Wilmer als Holmes verfilmt. * als dritte Episode in der deutschen Fernsehserie mit Erich Schellow. * wurde die Erzählung mit einer gravierenden Änderung am Ende des Geschehens innerhalb der TV-Serie Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes verfilmt und als 12. Episode ausgestrahlt. * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die 16. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. * als 5. Episode der japanischen Serie , welche die Handlung in Holmes' und Watsons Schulzeit verlegt. *In dem Zeichentrickfilm Tom und Jerry als Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson werden der Fall erwähnt und einige Handlungselemente aufgegriffen. *Film-Gesichter Vertonungen * : als Hörspiel vom NWDR, mit Fritz Wagner und Manfred Steffen * : Als Hörspiel vom SR, mit Alexander Kerst und Heinz Leo Fischer * : Als Hörspiel von Polyband, mit Joachim Hansen und Mogens von Gadow * 2006: Als Hörbuch in der Box Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes von Radioropa, gelesen von Christian Poewe * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger *2012: Als Hörbuch von Der Hörverlag, gelesen von Oliver Kalkofe. *2013: Als Hörbuch in der Sammlung von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker. * : Als Hörspiel von Titania Medien, mit Joachim Tennstedt und Detlef Bierstedt * : Als Inszenierte Lesung von WinterZeit, mit Till Hagen und Tom Jacobs Comics *1964: Innerhalb der Reihe Tesoro de Cuentos Clásicos *1983: In Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes (I) der Reihe Joyas Literarias Juveniles *1997: Innerhalb der Reihe The Kumon Manga Library *1997: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes Zenshū *2006: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Aratana Bouken *2009: Innerhalb der Reihe Comic-han Lupin & Homes *2010: Innerhalb der Reihe The Graphic Novel Adventures of Sherlock Holmes *2011: Als Die Liga der Rothaarigen im Band Fünf Fälle für Sherlock Holmes *2012: Innerhalb der Reihe On the Case with Holmes and Watson *2015: Innerhalb der Reihe Comic Sherlock Holmes ;Freie Adaptionen der Erzählung: *2007: Innerhalb der Reihe Christie High Tension‎ *2010: Innerhalb der Reihe Muppet Sherlock Holmes *2017: Innerhalb der Reihe I am Sherlock Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Eine Frage der Identität| }} | DANACH= Der blaue Karfunkel | }} en:The Red-Headed League es:La liga de los pelirrojos pt-br:A liga dos Cabeças-vermelhas Liga der Rotschöpfe